


Phantom

by Eustacia Vye (eustaciavye)



Category: Dracula - Stoker
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-19
Updated: 2010-07-19
Packaged: 2017-10-10 16:37:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/101849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eustaciavye/pseuds/Eustacia%20Vye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She's supposed to be alone in her bedroom at night. She can't see him in the mirror, but she knows that he's there.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Phantom

She's alone in the mirror when she looks, but she knows that he's there, just behind her. She knows he's the one that whispers _Mina_ in her ears, the one with the ghostly hands sliding her dressing gown down from her shoulders. She can't see his hands, but she can can feel them as they slide across her belly, then ruffle the curls between her legs. They part for him, this mysterious Count she can't see in the mirror, and his fingers trace their way around the folds there. His fingers are deft between her legs, his mouth hot and open across the space between her shoulders. She shivers, unable to look away from the mirror. There is this wanton woman there, someone Mina doesn't recognize.

She likes this woman in the mirror, her lips parted and her breath coming in short pants. Mina watches the mirror as one of the hands slides up to cup and lift a breast. The Count's fingers trace the peak of one taut nipple, then pinches it. Mina cries out, and he plunges his fingers inside her deeply. They move quickly, deeply, curling inside her as his other hand pulls at her nipple and his tongue laves the skin between her shoulders. "Yes," she whimpers, hips tilting toward the ghostly hand between her thighs. "Please, this, please, my Count."

_Mina, Mina, my Mina, my wonderful beloved Mina,_ he replies directly into her mind. It's enough to make her come, nearly shrieking in the bedroom she should have shared with Jonathan.

And then he moves swiftly, replacing his fingers with his tongue between her thighs. He licks at her in earnest, licking up the moisture between her legs and thrusting that talented tongue deep within her slit. Mina can't tear her eyes away from the mirror, at the wanton way she rolls her hips and spreads her thighs even wider. Her hands twine in his hair, but in the mirror it looks like nothing. Her hands are caught on nothing, and there is no tongue licking at her in the mirror.

She looks down as he looks up, teeth flashing in the moonlight. He sucks on her hard, and Mina comes with another cry. She collapses backward, but he catches her and lays her down on her bed. He hovers above her, eyes wild and full of lust. She lets her legs fall open, and she can smell the scent of her desire between them. He thrusts deeply into her, all the way to the hilt, and Mina cries out as she takes him inside. She clutches as him as he moves, burying himself deeply within her. His lips are stretched wide in a smile, wanting her and having her pleasing him. "Harder," she gasps, and he complies. His lips stretch wider, showing off his teeth, his fangs. She isn't afraid when he leans down to kiss her, her own musky taste on his tongue. He slides it between her lips and she sucks on it greedily, drawing it into her mouth as she tries to draw him even more deeply inside.

Mina comes again, her entire body shaking and trembling. The Count cries out hoarsely, his head thrown back in pleasure. He falls over her afterward, cradling her even as she tries to pull him deeper. "You belong to me," he tells her, and Mina helplessly agrees.

When she wakes in the morning, she is alone and dressed. She isn't entirely sure if she had been dreaming, and she certainly wouldn't ask Jonathan what had occurred the night before.

Some things, husbands didn't have to know.


End file.
